


Making Contact: Alberian

by TheJadedQuartet



Series: Monstergirl-stuck: The Land of Eros [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Death Threat, F/M, First Time, Futanari, LITERALLY, Mentions of Oviposition, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Non-con to Con, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rape, Restraining, Size Kink, Slavery, Spiders, Stomach Bulging, Vriska is half spider, excessive cum, mentions of mpreg, sort of, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Country of Technology, Alberian. John needs to return home, so surely that's the best place to go, right? Things don't go as well as he'd first anticipated, and soon he finds himself in quite a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Contact: Alberian

**Author's Note:**

> First suggestion for the Eros Monstergirl-stuck series! If you want to suggest another course of action (Since this will most likely get to a Bad End), feel free to suggest it in the Introduction fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1439959).
> 
> Also, yes, I know, the first paragraph is a blatant reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender. But could you really blame me. Could you.

Balance... Life... Technology... Death. Long ago, the Four Cardinal Countries lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Gods decided to punish the land. Only steady population increases could keep all four of them alive during a prolonged war. But when Eros needed it the most, all males stopped being born. A few sweeps have passed, and John Egbert has arrived to this place unsuspectingly, as the last male. There was something awfully familiar about all of this, but the boy couldn't just put his finger on it.

This was so surrealistic- And mind you, he'd been through so much shit on SBURB already. Now he was just tossed into a world of presumably fantasy, with no way to defend himself, and no powers to return to his normal Universe. There had to be a way to return, but it was completely impossible to get information without going to some city or town, and risking to be captured by someone, or exposed publicly, making everyone in the entire land be aware of his existence!

Maybe he could sneak around... Or perhaps, if he got someone else's clothes, he could pass for a girl and explore the Four Countries- Or at least Terrania, the human one, with no danger. But that was a lot of work, and besides, him wearing girly clothes? Hah! Not that he didn't have the type to wear them, actually a skirt surely would look gorgeous with his wide hips, but that was not the case right now! He still had to decide which of the Countries was the most adequate to go to. And while it also sounded rather dangerous, Alberian seemed to be his best shot.

The Country of Technology! SBURB was technically a videogame, and this place in its whole was a mix of his own Universe and the one from Corruption of Champions! Or something like that. He still believed that was the only explanation about it. But even if it wasn't, Transportalizers, Ecto-Biology machinery, and other advanced things they had been finding in the Sessions had to be there!

And before embarking in this adventure, John tried one last thing that had still not be tried. Rising a hand, he reached for the first captchalogue card of his Sylladex and... Nope, his Sylladex seemed to be malfunctioning too, this whole place had screwed all means he had of defending himself! He would need to find a new hammer... Or. He wasn't using a Strife Specibus either. Any kind of weapon would really do. Still, he liked hammers, they were easier to handle than, let's say, a sword.

Leaving the Consort Village, the boy parted... Uh. Eastwards, right? It didn't really matter give he didn't have a compass. But luckily for him, there were signs all around hinting towards the Four Countries. And Alberian just happened to be the direction he was facing right now. Now, he had no idea of how big this world was. He might have to spend day after day walking through rough terrain to get to the first hint of civilization, or it might just take him a few minutes. Or in the worst of cases, the Four Countries might even be in four separate continents, and the Consort Village be situated in an island in between them! Only time would tell which fate awaited him...

But even with the implicit danger from starting to head off towards an unknown place completely blindly, Eros was beautiful! Not too say that SBURBs lands weren't, but after a while, they got repetitive. Every single planet had the exact same kind of landscape in every place. Eros was a completely normal planet, full of life and history. He had been walking for just half an hour, and he'd already seen huge colorful plants on either side of the road, beautiful vines coiling around enormous trees, small pixy-like creatures fluttering past him quickly, and several kinds of birds chirping in the tree tops.

True enough, he had not seen a single edible fruit anywhere, or even heard the murmur of water flowing through a river. Which was bad, he would have to look hard to find sustenance... Or maybe he was worrying too much, his Breath powers seemed to be gone, but he was still a God Tier wasn't he? Hunger and thirst should be nothing more than a minor problem for a physical god! A physical 16 year old god-boy who was at a complete loss when it came to direction in a new place like this.

The cheerful behavior he kept while wandering wouldn't last for too long. By the time it had been about a full hour of constant walking, the vegetation got denser, darker... He passed from the brightly lit woods to a dark, gloomy forest in a matter of minutes, and when he realized it might not be the best idea to keep advancing with no protection at all, he was in too deep to remember the direction he'd come from. Mental note: Never walk away from the clear path that leads to civilization in order to explore a larger chunk of the place.

Avian chirping had given way to hissing and the ruffle of movement around him, an unsettling feeling of being constantly watched invading him. Fuck, why did nature have to go from Disney to Horror Movie so fast? Okaaaaay, he just had to increase his pace a bit, walk faster, and nope the fuck out of the darkness before any predator, possibly some kind of large panther-like feline pounced him and made him his new meal. Dying within the first day of arriving would be humiliating.

All it took for everything to go down was tripping accidentally on a rock, a loud yelp escaping his lips as he fell forward into the bushes- Only to find past these bushes there was no ground, but actually, a rather slippery hill slope that made John glide down it and tumble quickly towards the base. Luck was not on his side today, and it became obvious as, instead of face-planting against the hard ground, he was stopped mid-air by something sticky, flexible, clinging to his clothes, his skin and his hair like glue, resistant enough to bounce him back and stop his fall completely, and keeping him completely stuck.

Oh god, anything but the spiders- Except the bees. ANYTHING but the bees. Spiders were still second to the bees, and the thought of a large tarantula of some kind or whatever large arachnid had made such a strong web crawling all over his body was almost as horrible as being stung to death.

 

JOHN: h-hello? anyone? ugh, help! i'm kinda trapped here...!

 

No such luck, it seemed, his words echoed through the woods but fell in no one's ears... Or so he thought! A minute after his little plead for help, and the sound of steps towards his position were audible, head tilted towards the source through the dense vegetation. And by the noise it made, it couldn't be a small creature, it had to be someone who heard him! Or in the worst case... What if it was whatever beast it was he'd felt following him around? He began to sweat nervously, hoping all he could for it to be something inoffensive, or a rescuer. And then something parted from the shadows.

A spider. A fucking giant spider. His eyes widened, face going pale from the shock, and quickly looking at the web he was stuck on. Of course no creature of any size smaller than that massive beast would be able to make anything resistant enough to trap a human like a fly. The arachnid moved forward and towards John, one of its huge, chitinous legs pressing against his back.

 

JOHN: f-fuck, fuck fuck fuck! get off, just, leave me alone o-okay? i'm not food! i'm not tasty at all!

 

There was a shift in the weigh of the web as he was quickly tugged back from it and ripped right off it, slumping against the ground. As much of a relief as it was to be more or less free, his clothes had been reduced to rags, only the back of his God Tier shirt and his pants left on. He didn't waste time, as soon as he was down to the ground, standing back up as humanly fast as he could, and running off to avoid becoming a spider meal- Nope, again, luck was not on his side. As soon as he ran past it, there was a sudden shot of web from its spinneret and right to his foot, sticking it to the ground and forcing him to stay still... Or, in his case, faint on the spot and slump against the floor.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, his head throbbing with a killer headache as he glanced around. What had happened? There was the forest... Then a giant spider and- Oh yeah! He tensed up at the memories of that, shuddering a bit as he looked where he was. A large room, reminiscent of some kind of medieval prison or dungeon of sorts, barely lit with... A light bulb? Oh, so they did have technology here! And it meant that maybe he could escape this world somehow. The first thing was escaping, though, and that by itself was going to prove being very difficult.

First of all, John couldn’t move an inch. That damn spider had rolled his body and cocooned it with the sticky silk, only his head sticking out. The reason why whoever rescued him would keep him in this was something he couldn’t wrap his head around... There was a hole on the wall, it seemed like some sort of drain for when someone needed to go to the bathroom, and while it was quite small, maybe if he unbound himself he’d be able to (as disgusting as the idea sounded), sneak through it. Why would anyone keep an obvious escaping hole in a prison? Then a very familiar clicking sound of carapaced legs hitting the ground began to echo through the dungeon. Why was the spider in this place!?

 

JOHN: h-hello? anyone? any guard in here? uh, i think you have a... giant spider in your prisons?

 

As the noise got closer, the boy turned his head away from the barred door, not willing himself to get a glimpse of the beast that he thought for sure was going to eat him before. The door was unlocked, and it made a loud screech from scraping against the hard floor underneath. That thing was just a mere feet away from him, and his entire body was shaking. He didn’t want to look, if the spider was back to finish what it started, he preferred to not even notice it.

 

??????: If you’re talking a8out my little pets, they all are still wandering the forest. Looking for suspicious creatures trying to sneak into the Country. Like, let’s say.... Hmmm.... Oh yeah, Y8U.

 

Wait, “my little pets?” And that voice... The boy immediately turned around a smile forming on his face. He recognized who that was!

 

JOHN: vriska! is that y-

 

His eyes went wide, mouth gaping open as he saw her. She was pretty much naked, what looked like chitin forming a sort of armor that covered her breasts and the sides of her face, as well as a portion of her sides, and she clearly looked like Vriska! Well, at least her top half did... At the height of her waist, her body merged with the lower form of a spider, very reminiscent of the one that had attacked him before, or at least of the same kind, but of a black color, with cerulean marks going along her back... Or well, along the back of her abdomen. And she was huge, too! Proportionally, if she had a normal body, she’d be at least 2 feet taller than him, but with her massive spider body he was left feeling so small... He’d totally forgotten, it was just as the Consorts said, most people around are hybrids.

 

VRISKA: Hmmmmmmmm? So this Terranian Spy has done her homework, I see? Not many know my name, 8ut maybe my reputation is something even a shitty nation like yours would have heard of~?

JOHN: i... no no, you don’t understand! i’m not a... terranian spy?

VRISKA: Oh, don’t 8ullshit me, why else would there be a human wandering towards Al8erian territory?

JOHN: i kinda got lost and was trying to find my way around...

VRISKA: Ah, how strange, why is it that I don’t believe a word you’re saying?

 

One of her eight legs lifted up, the tip tapered and sharp, as it descended over his body, making him flinch and close his eyes... But instead  of a stab, he felt the cool breeze flowing along his body, as the web surrounding him was cut, legs and waist still caught in the lower portion, but at least his arms and chest pretty much free and... Really, much more comfortable. She was scary as a normal troll, even more like this, but she really wasn’t the kind to just kill for the sake of it, right? She surely was going to want information he didn’t have.

 

JOHN: you have to believe me, vris, d-don’t you remember me?

VRISKA: Seeeeeeeeriously, those attempts at getting my trust are as pathetic as your cup size, girl.

JOHN: ugh, maybe it’s because i’m not a girl?! seriously, just listen to me a se-

 

Oh crap, he’d gotten carried there. The drider immediately lifted an eyebrow, her face showing intrigue and confusion at the situation, but with her lips forming into a wide grin, baring her fangs, he knew he’d screwed up harder than he ever thought it was possible to screw up. For the second time in a few hours. Wow, he was a complete disaster, how had he gotten so far into the game?

 

JOHN: -n-nevermind!

VRISKA: Ooooooooh, no no no... You tell me now what is it you were saying a8out...

JOHN: really, it just slipped, it’s not that...!

VRISKA: It was strange finding a pure human sent as a spy to do any kind of task, the last pure human I have heard of was the Engineer, one of the four human Commanders... 8ut a human 8oy? Hahahaha~. Speak now, why are you here? And are you really a 8oy........?

JOHN: i-i... i...

VRISKA: SP8K UP NOW.

JOHN: y-yes i am, vris! i- i accidentally warped from another universe, and everything has been going downhill ever since...!!

VRISKA: ... Another Universe?

JOHN: i kind of merged my reality with a game on my computer by accident and warped through the screen into here...?

VRISKA: That sounds f8cked up.

JOHN: it’s not any better for me... i thought maybe i could find a way back since, you know, this is the country of technology and all...

VRISKA: That’s an old title, you idiot. Everyone knows pretty much every Country has the same kind of advancements and commodities. Jeez, you really don’t know anything of this land. I 8elieve you a8out that... 8ut, a male... You know how much people like you are needed here in Eros right now? Ah... May8e... May8e you’re not affected 8y the curse~? May8e you can give 8irth to-

JOHN: okay, time out there!! b-before you go any further, i can’t give birth to anything! uh- if what i have heard is true, it seems, uh... my universe and you has the opposite genitalia for males and females?

VRISKA: So?

JOHN: that... uh, you can’t breed me?

VRISKA: Tsk, that’s for you to say, and /me/ to try.

JOHN: i-

 

Her leg swept right towards him once again, making him flinch and press tightly against the wall. Once more, there was nothing to worry about, as the sharp leg did nothing more than to cut through the cocoon- This time all the way to the bottom, releasing his legs. He moved them slightly, just enough to stick them away from the other side of the cocoon, thankfully this one not as sticky, and simply having been wrapped around him way too tightly to not let him move at all. The spider girl’s eyes were fixed on his crotch, as she snickered. What was he laughing about, he thought? Was it because the people in this world were used to guys without dicks? Or maybe it was because, even with the precarious situation he had been through, he was pretty much stiff right now?

 

VRISKA: Wow, you really are a male.

JOHN: huh... h-how can you tell from looking at my crotch? i thought guys in here didn’t have-

VRISKA: And they didn’t. 8ut that puny thing is too small for you to be from Eros~./p>

JOHN: hey! i’m average, thank-you-very-much!

VRISKA: Yeah, average for a new8orn!

 

John blushed brightly, eyes closed for a few seconds as he tried to ignore the fact she was either telling him everyone in here was hung, or that simply liked teasing him way too much. She really was Vriska wasn’t she? Monster girl or not, there was still that behavior on her... Bitch. Leaning down with a smug smirk on her face, she pressed herself uncomfortably close to the boy, her eyes shining with a glint of excitement, as she grasped on his arms.

 

VRISKA: 8esides... I really can smell something on you I haven’t 8een a8le to smell in sweeps...

 

She took a deep whiff, cooing as she moved backwards, making sure to force him to stand up with her, and grinning widely. Brushing his arm, he tilted his head to the side, to that open prison door, and shrugging off her grasp, he began to calmly back towards it.

 

JOHN: h-haha, i suppose so... i, um should be going though! i mean, you have seen i don’t have what you need to breed soooo it’s going to be v-very pointless! thanks for carrying me here i suppose and-

 

Zap. As he took a step forward, he found himself once again inside of the prison cell, eyes half-lidded, and mind fuzzy. What had... Happened? He tried to turn around towards the door, to reach out and step outside of the cell, but instead, he leant in to close the door and then turned once more towards Vriska. The notion that the Serkets had mind controlling powers dawned onto the boy, and he quivered a bit as he was forced to move back towards her like a little puppet. Her hand moved down to nuzzle against his cheek, and he obediently smiled, giving her palm a little lap, a sign of submission. Internally, he was trying to resist, but there was no way a simple human could break Vriska’s mind control at this point. Being able to see and experience everything with his own eyes, but being unable to control his body... This was not good, she could make him do anything she wanted!

 

VRISKA: Where did you think you were going? The fun’s just started~... Now tell me, what’s your name, 8oy?

JOHN: j-john... john egbert...

VRISKA: And all you have told me a8out you 8eing a male is true, isn’t it?

JOHN: yes... i’m a boy, miss...

VRISKA: Mhmm~... And you want me to 8reed you like my good little toy, right?

JOHN: i-it’s a pleasure to serve, miss...

 

This was so humiliating... He didn’t want to do this, she was forcing him! Anyone around would see him as her little slut, as someone who didn’t mind being told what to do, but he could feel her influence, making those words slip out from between his lips, making his body mechanically move to assume a better position, crouched underneath her body. He could hear her voice in his head. It repeated the same things over and over, obey, give in 8oy, this is your f8, don’t resist, feel lucky I’m letting you 8e the father of my offspring... The only thing that eased his mind was knowing he was not going to really get pregnant, as much as she tried.

 

VRISKA: Now, John was it, right? Listen carefully... You’re going to use that cute mouth of yours to please me... I’ll make sure to fill up your stomach, and then, just in case, do the same to that 8u88ly ass of yours. And once you’ve gotten some rest from that, I’ll lay my eggs in the hopes they will 8ecome fertilized. If you’re una8le to give 8irth like you keep insisting, I’ll personally devour you and throw your 8ones for my spiders to chew on. 8ut if you happen to 8e useful, you’ll 8ecome my 8reeding station, and after a few 8atches of eggs, I’ll reveal you to the pu8lic. And you will 8e everyone’s little incu8ator here in Al8erian~. Aren’t you glad you have suuuuuuuuch an entertaining f8~?

 

And obediently, as he was being forced to act, John nodded, a small tear forming on one of his eyes and dripping down his cheek even as he advanced to press his face against the back of her abdomen. He was doomed, either way he wasn’t going to escape her, and he didn’t know what was worse, the thought she might eat and kill him, or that he’s going to end up having spider eggs shoved into his body no matter the outcome. His eyes fixed on two closed slits on the underneath of her body.

It was... Weird. Mostly because he had no idea how non-human anatomy worked, and even less idea how Drider anatomy worked. He wanted to move back, but instead, his hand reached to tease the first of the two, the one closer to him, and further away from the end of her body. As soon as his fingers traced the line of the slit, it began to open up, dripping with blue moisture, eyes going wide at the sight of such a bizarre thing. And it was even more impressive when, as his fingers unwillingly rolled their way back up and down the slit, a tapered tip slid out.

He still had some control over things like his breathing, and it was obvious he was panting nervously right now, the quivers and shakes caused by his struggling to control himself only pleasing Vriska further. She let out a little coo, arching her back a bit and rolling her body back and forth against him, the tip sliding further and further out of her genital slit. As thin as a finger at the tip, quickly widening the closer to the base it got, of a deep cerulean color and dripping with moisture, there was a sweet scent coming from her member that, mind control or not, was certainly arousing.

But the shape of it, nor the color, could compare to John’s surprise when it just kept swelling and extending outwards, passing from a moderate eight inches to a foot, and slowly, eventually, stopping at no less than two feet and a half. He did know she said they were hung, and he also knew with such a large lower body, she wasn’t going to be small... But she was hung like a horse! There was no way he was going to fit that ANYWHERE in his body, thick as his whole fist at the base, and smooth, very, very smooth.

Even though her legs and the back of her abdomen were covered in hard carapace, her lower portion was unprotected, soft and squishy, pleasant to the touch when his hands rested there. And with his face already so close to it, she just needed a subtle gesture to force him forward, burying his face against the thick base, and slowly, steadily, dragging his tongue all the way up to the tip, needing to shift and adjust his position so that he could properly reach the entire length. The taste stung in his mouth, but not in a bad way. It was intense, like the smell but increased an eightfold, and sickeningly sweet... Good. Too good for something he was trying to convince himself he didn’t want.

A large dollop of cerulean pre drooled into his hair, and he tilted his head back, letting it drip onto his open mouth and swallowing it quickly. Those commands got more and more clear in his mind, clouding his brain as his parted lips got closer and closer to the tip, smacking them together as he took the narrow point in it. His eyes closed on instinct, his body darting forward to try and get more of it into his mouth, the flow of pre noticeably increasing as his cheeks began to poof out a bit.

It was then that he felt his body shifting positions once more, from actively working on pleasing her, to bending over at his mid-section, with her member still buried into his mouth, and staying completely still. He didn’t know what she had in mind, at least not until he felt the cold legs beginning to press against his body, four out of her eight legs squeezing down at his body from above and below, and keeping him like that, unable to move, frozen on the spot.

 

VRISKA: Aaaaaaaah~........ Ready now, John 8oy?

 

Of course, what did it matter if he was ready or not? She had complete and utter control over him, and if she decided he was ready, he was ready. She thrust forward, the back of her abdomen curling forward as she pressed her shaft as far as her muscles could let her, while the four legs holding onto him bobbed him forward, using him like he was nothing more than a sex toy. And even under mind control, his legs flailed a bit, the uncomfortable feeling of having his jaw and his throat stretched so suddenly, and so far, making him gag and retch, trying to get her out of him to no avail.

The abundant lubrication, with pre constantly flowing down and into his stomach now, the position he was forced in, which kept his mouth and the entirety of his esophagus lined up, and the brute force she used to move him made sure every thrust was as smooth as it was rough and uncomfortable for him, moist noises coming from his throat as it bulged outwards, saliva and lubricant drooling down his chin in the same amount, forced to take the massive member further and further into his body, with tears welling up on his eyes.

He felt so thoroughly used, not even her scent or taste could soothe the feeling of being a toy for her delight, seeing the thick base get nearer and nearer to his face, until his lips smacked forward against the entrance of her genital slit, his stomach bulging outwards, feeling the tapered tip having uncaringly pushed past the valve that kept it sealed and rolling its contents without any care. He couldn’t even think about any other thing, her voice echoing in his mind as he was ordered to stay submissive and still for the whole duration of this, hinting that she was enjoying herself more than she should, getting closer and closer to her orgasm...

He was a limp body only useful as a recipient for her seed, dragged back at the same time she relaxed her muscles, letting almost an entire foot to push out of him every time, before slamming him harshly all the way down again, the friction leaving his jaw aching and his throat completely raw, even with the smoothness of her dick, until the inevitable happened. Echoing through both the entire dungeon and the deepest corners of his mind, the voice of her screaming in pleasure as she hit her climax made her entire body tense up, thick globs of cum pumped right into his stomach, before the main stream of her seed began to make it swell outwards.

And just like she was hung like a horse, she came like one, or better yet, a hose, what felt like gallons of musky spunk trying to fit inside of him by any means, pressing back along the walls of his throat and puffing his cheeks out once more- Only that this time, not even her commands to swallow every single drop could stop it from spurting out from between his lips, and even push up past his mouth and into his sinuses, uncomfortably seeping from his nostrils, painting his face of her blue shade, and forcing his belly to sag outwards as if he were pregnant. He didn’t know if he’d be able to “give birth” to anything like she wanted, but he sure as hell looked like it.

Her legs let go of him, settling themselves against the ground to try and keep her stability after what seemed to have been a very intense orgasm, her panting the only thing heard as he began to slowly slide back down her cock, his legs giving in, eyes unfocused, before simply slipping back and down on the blue mess she’d done on the ground. His stomach growled uncomfortably, a burp menacing to send up part of the load back out of his body, but being able to just gulp and deal with the painful strain of being so utterly full.

 

VRISKA: Fuuuuuuuuck~! Wow, aaah.... That felt am8zing. It’s really 8een a long time since I found someone with a 8ody that could make me cum like that~. 8ut we’re far from done, John... Get up, there’s no time to rest. I told you 8efore didn’t I? You look just full enough right now, 8ut it’s 8etter to think ahead~. Against the wall, and spread those 8uttocks of yours. Even if you have no cunt, I’ll have to make sure to use you as if you had one.

 

Please, he pleaded internally, hoping that she would hear him, even as his body weakly stood back up and away from her, to lean against the wall, his cheek pressed against the cool concrete and his wide hips swaying, hands sliding down his body to spread himself open for her. He looked so tight, so incredible eager to get pounded, even if obviously his actions were a mere result of what she wanted and not what he wanted, his body screamed “fuck me” to the Drider.

And she turned around, just for one second, past both slits he’d seen before, a strange organ shooting four globs of thick web- Her spinneret, sticking his hands and his legs on the spot, keeping his butt cheeks spread nicely, and making sure he wouldn’t move a single inch from his spot... Before his mind began to clear, eyes blinking, and widening as he turned around.

 

JOHN: d-did you just...

VRISKA: Oh, did I drop my mind control~? Well, my 8ad! 8ut it would 8e a w8ste of time to get you 8ack under my control... I suppose you will have to deal with it the normal way~. Don’t worry, John. I know you’re going to love it. Like the little 8reeding station you are.

JOHN: s-stop! please, you don’t have to do this!

 

His pleads had no effect on Vriska, who quickly moved up to him, her legs spreading, and her body rising to lean against the same wall, trying to find a proper angle and a way to do this that he wouldn’t need to move at all until she was done. With his consciousness completely back, the boy panicked, desperately trying to get rid of the web, bouncing on the spot, trying to crouch to avoid her lining herself up, but kept still with her body already pressed against his back. And then he felt it, that moist, tapered tip, lining itself up with his rear entrance. His lip quivered, words choking on the back of his throat.

 

VRISKA: Ooooh, found it~. Jackpot.

JOHN: n-no!

 

But very much like with his throat, the troll didn’t seem to show any regard for him or what he wanted, simply forcing her body forwards as that massive tool stretched him wide open. He was glad of the tapered shape, giving him time to get used to its width, but even thinner at the tip, the sudden, rough hump, along with how incredibly tight his (not anymore) virgin backside was, still sent sparks of pain up his spine, trying to muffle out a scream against the wall in front of him.

He wanted- no, he NEEDED her to stop now, before she tore him open with a harsh thrust! But she was inside already, and there was no way she’d stop herself. And not only because he might be the only hope for the Trolls to survive, no, but because of how incredibly good he felt! On Eros, everyone seemed to be much more hung than the human average, so finding someone as tight as John was a delight. Thinking she’d waited enough after that initial thrust, she moved herself back just a few inches, before slamming forward again, knowing his rear would stay in place, and spread open for her, her only worries being if she’d be able to fit completely inside of him without causing too much harm.

And be it his status as a God Tier, still partially reminiscent on his body even with his powers gone, or be it simply ecto-biology having, thankfully made his body more resistant and stretchy, he took, inch after inch, that inhumanly large shaft, each inch stretching him further, both in length and in thickness. And with a low threshold for pain, and a being as sensitive as the boy was, the mixture of pain and pleasure every time his smooth walls were brutally spread further and grind against his prostate, John was being slowly driven completely insane!

 

JOHN: s-stop- s-s- aaaah! f-fuck!

VRISKA: Ngh~! Are you even hearing yourself?! You’re moaning out like a whore, and you want me to stop? Accept it, 8oy, you love this! You love every inch of pleasure and pain I’m making you feel! Just, take iiiiiiiit~!!

 

She accentuated each of her sentences with a rough thrust, her own humanoid body slumping forward against the wall in pleasure as she buried herself deeper and deeper inside of him, especially with her very last word. He could feel his insides being displaced, stretching forward as his body bulged out to show it, the outline of her member going all the way up his body and disappearing underneath his chest. He didn’t even know how it was possible, all logic just told him he should have never been able to take her, and yet, there he was, his hips mashed backwards against her body, and each small movement making his entire body shift and clamp down on her.

Up until that point, pain and pleasure had been flowing through his body in equal amounts, unable to even conceive something so huge was stretching him, and yet, enjoying the way it teased his nerves, the feeling of being filled up so utterly, of having her warm pre flowing so deep within his body, of feeling the tapered tip pushing the walls of his stomach and making part of the previous load roll inside of it, menacing once more with flowing back up his throat. But now, as his nerves were slowly getting used to this treatment, a feeling of numbness and satisfaction washed all over him. He was... Technically helping to repopulate a world. As humiliating, as wrong, as rough as this was, and as much as he’d hated every single moment, the fact that deep inside there was pleasure, was undeniable.

And as the pain gave way to an even further pleasure, his mind swam between the possibilities. He was just a 16 year old boy, and this was toying with his sanity and his entire being so much... Each rock of her body made the cock push and throb more inside of him, each time he felt himself slowly bucking backwards to receive the impact. And if his mind hadn’t be completely clear of commands and orders, he would have suspected her mind control was acting on him once more. But that was not the case. Did he really want this?

She was enjoying it so much, and the pleasure just kept increasing the more and more she humped him, the low shouts that had been mixing with her moans beginning to match hers in both intensity and tone. He was enjoying it. Each smack of her abdomen against his hips made him tremble, each inch that moved in and out was a spark of delight now drowning the pain, that he received with pure glee, and each of her moans were music that told him he was doing a good job... He was helping. Helping her get off, helping her try and see if he was able to repopulate their world, helping as their last chance to not die off completely.

Vriska felt his ass suddenly clamp down around her length, prompting a gasp out of her, as the scent of his own human seed dripping from his cock and onto the ground underneath assaulted her sensitive nostrils. A grin formed on her face, deviously looking downwards. He’d just came? She didn’t think she would break the human so easily without mind control, but she didn’t blame him. And in fact, received the newfound tightness, so close herself to her own orgasm right now, doubting she’d be able to handle it anymore.

 

VRISKA: F8CK! You slut, tightening like this when I’m so close- Ngggghhhh~!

 

John’s eyes widened as much as they could, his heavy panting having brought his tongue out of his mouth, lips curled into a dizzy, slutty smiles, plastered onto his face, mixed with the slightest hint of worry about his situation. Everything was so intense, so good, as soon as the first spurt of hot cum began to pour deep inside of his body, his eyes rolled back into his skull, surprisingly, his moans putting hers to shame, bringing a cerulean blush to the Drider’s face.

Buried all the way inside of him, and with such a tight rear, this time the seed didn’t have any other place to go than forward, flooding his bowels like a tidal wave, making sure to fill up every nook and cranny they found as his stomach churned, getting heavier and heavier by the second. And from his open mouth there was a sudden spurt of cum, spewing down his chin and staining his chest, and yet a second one following, unable to tell if it was the load already in his stomach, or if she was cumming enough to just make him overflow from the opposite end.

Vriska slumped forward heavily, exhausted from possibly the two most intense orgasms she’d felt in sweeps, and panting on top of the boy, her body squeezing him enough to rip the web right out of the floor. As soon as his anchor to the ground was gone, the boy drifted down the wall and simply lied with that content expression on his face, onto the ground, trying to recover, both physically and mentally, from such a heavy first time. His stomach was bloated out so badly it was a miracle he wasn’t whining in pain, blue dripping out of his ass and onto the ground.

Moving away from him, admiring him as if he was a work of art she’d just made, she nodded her head slowly, before opening the door of the cell, and closing it after her, not before stating one last time.

 

VRISKA: I am going... Phew... To let you take a little rest. And admittedly, I myself am going to take a rest too, that was intense. When I’m 8ack, we’ll get to the serious 8reeding part. You 8etter not tighten up too much, 8ecause it’s going to stretch you, so, so much again~.

 

It took him almost a whole minute to process her words, eyes slowly beginning to close. This was bad, even in this state, he was still really reluctant about the idea of having eggs being pumped into his body... But what could he really do?

On one side, he was so heavy and full, maybe emptying himself would be a good start... But if she returned and found him not as bloated as he was, she might get angry about the situation!

On the other hand, this was his chance to escape, to crawl out of the nasty hole on the wall, through which her cum was also leaking outside of the building. He didn’t even know if it was big enough for him to fit...

Or maybe, just maybe... He could simply accept the fact that he was hers now, and try and endure being filled over and over, and becoming a breeding station, as she liked to call it. If it wasn’t her, another girl would most surely find him and catch him, so what was the point?

But whatever his decision was, he had to make it now, while she was out. She would only give him so much time to rest... And then all choice would be stripped off him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's several ways this fic could end- And it might even be continued? What should John do next? He has the chance to escape... Or does he? Feel free to suggest, like always, any kink, pairing to continue this one, or action John might follow up with. And a reminder of the rules:
> 
> 1- One comment per person, except if it's for something irrelevant to the content of the next Chapter, and Anon comments will be considered last, for allowing people to comment more than once.
> 
> 2- This will be divided in Fics and Chapters. This means, within the Series there will be various fics in which John takes a certain path, and within those fics, the chapters will be the progression of the story as told by the comments. I will only work on 1 fic at a time, but if said fic reaches a Bad (Or good) End for John, it will end, and I'll start another path in a different Fic of the same series. If that makes sense.
> 
> 3- This means I'm up for John ending up really badly in the progression of these fics. It's intended to be sexual, but it goes beyond just sexual Bad Ends.
> 
> 4- Speaking about sex, I'm open to write about ANY kink aside of Scat and Infantilism. I don't mind at all writing things ranging from general violence to gore, from watersports to bestiality, from vore to torture and slavery, and of course, vanilla and softer scenes are also liked, but I tend to have a leaning towards the rougher stuff.
> 
> 5- To enter a command, simply state something you want. A pairing with John and someone else, a bunch of kinks, if you'd rather have the next path to go be a Good End, Bad End or leave it up for me to decide, as long as it lets the fic escalate.
> 
> 6- All the characters in Eros, aside of wild animals, the Lusii, the Consorts and the 13 Deities (Which in case anyone was wondering, are the Denizens), are Futanari Monster Girls. Disclaimer: I don't consider the term "Futanari" to be derogatory or transphobic, because I see them as being two completely different things. And while I myself don't see why people get so offended by it sometimes, I apologize if anyone is triggered by this word.
> 
> 7- John is expected to be the receiver for most part of the fic. All the Monster Girls are planned to be dominant in a way or another. However, if the mood strikes, I might make an exception and let a Switch Monster Girl let him fuck her. I will not write Lusii or animals as being the receivers.
> 
> 8- Everything will be tagged accordingly, so if you don't like a certain Kink, don't Kink-shame or bash other people for it. In short, don't be an asshole if you don't like this kind of stuff.
> 
> 9- I will try to update this frequently, but other things will get in the way. Don't post about "When will the next part be coming out?" because I don't know. Ever.
> 
> 10- Finally, I will choose from the comments however I please. Perhaps I will go with the option I personally like the most in some cases, perhaps I'll let someone else choose from me, or perhaps I'll use a Random Number Generator. I might also combine different ideas from different comment prompts if there's a combination that might work well.


End file.
